


Вопреки (In spite of)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Eric's a damsel in distress, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pietro's a knight in shining armor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Пентагона у Пьетро появилось новое хобби</p><p>Написано на дайри-однострочники на заявку: "Ртуть. Любить папку вопреки всему"</p><p> </p><p>After the Pentagon breakout Pietro got a nice new hobby.</p><p>Written for a prompt: Pietro. Loving dad despite all his crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопреки (In spite of)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In spite of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535817) by [Faimor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor)



− Здорово, чувак!  
Этот голос ему знаком. Эрик, не торопясь отзываться, осторожно косится на звук. Широкая хулиганская ухмылка тоже выглядит знакомой. И безумная прическа, похожая на творение какого-нибудь элитного стилиста, хотя на самом деле это был всего лишь встречный ветер.  
− Это у тебя чего, хобби такое – заставлять правительство строить тебе тюрьмы без единого гвоздя? – интересуется Ртуть, с веселым любопытством уставившийся на его тюремную робу.  
− А твое, похоже − вытаскивать меня из них? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Эрик.  
− А я ещё не решил, − пожимает плечами мальчишка и почти трогательным жестом протягивает руки вперед.  
Только вот полимерный плексиглас толщиной в три пальца – это не стекло и покупаться на уже испытанный однажды трюк отказывается. По камере волнами раскатывается низкий, пробирающий до костей гул – и ничего больше. Пьетро обиженно дует губы, задумывается на мгновение – много дольше, должно быть, по своему личному времени – и вдруг ухмыляется снова.  
− Кажись, это твое! – сунув руку в карман, объявляет он и, широко размахнувшись, торопливо отворачивается.  
Столкновения с двумя тяжелыми стальными шариками, летящими со скоростью в пять с лишним мах, плексиглас уже не выдерживает. Повинуясь рефлексу, Эрик ловит их ещё до того, как они врежутся в противоположную стену, и запускает на привычную орбиту над ладонью. Пьетро восторженно присвистывает и, одобрительно хлопнув его по плечу, жизнерадостно предлагает:  
− Ну что, пошли?  
* * *  
− Слушай, меня прямо беспокоит это твое пристрастие к тюрьмам! – доверительно сообщает Пьетро уже после того, как самая навороченная система безопасности во всей Северной Америке, не выдержав его энтузиазма, выпускает добычу из своих полимерных челюстей. – Ну ты же прямо как нарочно!  
Ответить Эрик не успевает: в этот раз блевать его не тянет, потому что Ртуть явился ещё до ужина, но его способ передвижения все равно не вызывает приятных ощущений.  
− А может, тебе это… ну, БДСМ попробовать? – предлагает Пьетро получасом спустя, когда они уже сидят в кафе при маленьком мотеле и ждут, когда им принесут нормальной человеческой еды. Смотрит на лишенное всякого выражения лицо Эрика и воодушевленно машет руками: – Ну знаешь там, наручники, цепи, плетки, всякое такое. Может, тебя даже попустит наконец! – Он задумывается на секунду и, многозначительно пошевелив бровями, пихает Эрика плечом: − А Хэнк, кстати, профу новое кресло собрал. Тот в нем уж-жасно внушительно выглядит!  
Кого-нибудь другого Эрик за подобное предложение просто убил бы. Но Ртути он, к собственному изумлению, всего лишь отвешивает подзатыльник. Что ещё удивительней, уклоняться тот и не думает - и только потом, высокомерно фыркнув, исчезает с порывом ветра.  
Эрик поначалу опасается, что тот все же обиделся, но мгновением спустя ему на колени падает бумажник с документами и кредиткой на имя Макса Эйзенхарта. На его, Эрика, фотографии в правах пририсованы пышные усы.  
* * *  
− Твоя синяя тоже собиралась, но я успел первым! – гордо объявляет Пьетро. Сигнализация воет в голос, но когда это его волновали подобные мелочи. – Кажись, это твое!  
Эрик хмыкает, касанием мысли перехватывая в воздухе дважды по двести граммов стали: это начинает напоминать ритуал.  
* * *  
− А вообще из вас с тетушкой Чарли получилась отличная система. – Ртуть непривычно тих и задумчив, и Эрик мог бы даже забеспокоиться, но сейчас ему слишком хорошо. Они с Пьетро сидят на крыше одного из нью-йоркских деловых центров, и все сто одиннадцать этажей здания – сплошь стекло и металл, только малая толика цемента – лежат под руками Магнето готовым к бою оружием. Райское блаженство после нескольких месяцев абсолютной пластиковой беспомощности. – Ну, знаешь, эта, с добрым и злым полицейским. Ты за злого, само собой. Начудишь чего, а потом добрый Чарли все исправит и на мозги накапает: дескать, не доводите до греха. Ну что ты на меня так уставился? Брось, чувак, у меня не только ноги, которые очень быстро бегают, у меня ещё и мозги, которые очень быстро думают. Мне без них никак, с такими-то скоростями.  
− Значит, это он все это срежиссировал? – Мысль вовсе не кажется Эрику абсурдной, а ведь раньше он только посмеялся бы. Можно бы посмеяться и сейчас, только невеселый выйдет смех.  
− Да нет, − после секундного раздумья качает головой Пьетро. – Тетушка Чарли для такого слишком добрый. Но практичный, его жаба давит не попользоваться последствиями того, что ты один хрен уже наворотил. Удачно, кстати, пользуется. В конгрессе гуманисты уже девятый мутантопритеснительный законопроект зарубили.  
− Почему «тетушка»-то? – помолчав, интересуется Эрик, которому совершенно не хочется думать о том, почему в последние четыре раза Ртуть приходил один.  
− Потому что называть его мачехой я пока не имею юридических оснований, − отвечает Пьетро серьезным тоном, который в его исполнении звучит попросту дико. И прежде, чем ошарашенный подобным объяснением Эрик успевает открыть рот, спрашивает сам, как будто продолжая начатый однажды разговор: − А ты знаешь, сколько на свете чуваков, которые умеют управлять металлом?  
Эрик в недоумении приподнимает бровь.  
− Один, − доверительным шепотом сообщает Ртуть. – Я специально Чарли попросил с Церебро проверить, так что инфа верняк!  
А в следующее мгновение Эрику вновь остается только порыв ветра.  
* * *  
Рассвет в пустыне Мохаве – истинное волшебство. Даже тот неотступный гнев, с которым Эрик живет уже много лет, с которым свыкся и сроднился, словно калека со своим увечьем, тает в прозрачном золотом воздухе, оставляя душу пустой и звонкой, как полая линза ханга*. Места на камне слишком мало для двоих, и острые лопатки Пьетро упираются ему в спину, но Эрик только щурится, глядя на горизонт, и медленно прихлебывает из металлического термоса горячий, будто только-только с огня, кофе. Очередная пластиковая клетка осталась позади, на краю Долины Смерти; перед визитом «в гости» Ртуть снова обнес отдел конфиската, и над ними кружат по петлям замысловатых орбит два стальных шарика; сам Ртуть, устроив шикарный – и, похоже, опять безнаказанный – разгром в государственном учреждении, излучает довольство, будто сытый, пригревшийся на солнышке кот.  
− Алюминий? – Эрик вопросительно покачивает термосом, забыв о том, что Пьетро не увидит его жеста, но тому пояснения не нужны.  
− Обижаешь! – возмущается он. – Наука и техника ушли далеко вперед! Нержавейка. Ну то есть, нержавеющая сталь. – И, подумав, щедро предлагает: − Хочешь – забирай!  
− Все равно не твое, − смеется Эрик, и Пьетро негодующе фыркает, подтверждая его правоту.  
Опустевший термос поднимается в воздух, раскрывается блестящим цветком, роняя на песок бесплодное семечко пластиковой крышки, сминается и течет, ежесекундно меняя форму. Эрик не собирается делать что-то определенное, просто без спешки пробует металл на ощупь – мыслью, наугад перемешивает атомы и молекулы. Ртуть теперь упирается ему в бок костлявым плечом, с детским восторгом таращится на податливую, словно пластилин, сталь; за последний год он здорово вытянулся и чуть отощал, стал похож на самого Эрика, такой же сухощавый и жесткий – только Эрику уже не исправить последствий голодного детства, а у Пьетро, может быть, ещё пройдет.  
Эрику вдруг кажется, что чего-то не хватает: металлическая лента, сейчас свернутая в ленту Мебиуса, выглядит слишком тонкой и хрупкой, и он, не задумавшись и на мгновение, тянется к своему оружию. С шариков спиралями, словно кожура с апельсина, слезают тонкие полосы стали, втекают в общий поток; Пьетро сопит, ерзает, пихается локтем и тут же виновато косится на него, но Эрика сейчас почти невозможно отвлечь.  
Был бы он чуть поэтичней – сказал бы, что металл говорит с ним; но он не называет это никак, просто делает то, что считает нужным: переплетает воедино три некогда раздельных части, мнет и меняет их, вытягивая и комкая вновь, складывает, сминает, сращивает… Перед ним парит узкое узорчатое лезвие, здорово похожее на клинок мизерикорды, и Эрик чуть заметно хмурится. Однако дело ещё не завершено, и рукоять прорастает тонкими нитями проволоки, они переплетаются между собой и вновь обвивают черен от гарды до яблока. А у основания клинка, там, где положено быть клейму мастера, вместо торжественного в своей многозначности «М» – Магнето, мутант, memento mori, на худой конец – отчего-то темнеют первые буквы его настоящего имени.  
Эрик смотрит на творение своей мысли почти в растерянности: удовлетворенная потребность постепенно меркнет в его разуме, и он совершенно не представляет, что ему теперь делать с этим оружием. Разве что…  
Ртуть не благодарит: только кивает и вынимает кинжал из воздуха жестом привычно-естественным, словно делал это сотни раз. Мгновение – и клинок крепко примотан к его предплечью парой полос кожи, ещё одно – и Пьетро исчезает в вихре поднявшегося в воздух песка.  
Эрик усмехается, отряхивает упавший к его ногам бумажник – в этот раз его зовут Майкл Фассбендер – и, надвинув шляпу поглубже, тоже отправляется в путь.  
* * *  
В следующий раз Эрик готов к приходу гостя: измененный его разумом и его волей металл он чувствует куда точнее и тоньше, чем любой другой, и появившаяся на его губах кривая усмешка заметно нервирует ещё не подозревающих о грядущей опасности охранников.  
− Его зовут Вэрмехальтер**, − почти торжественно объявляет Ртуть. Эрик удивленно выгибает бровь, и он добавляет – тем терпеливым тоном, которым разговаривают с недоумками и душевнобольными: − Потому что он сделан из термоса.  
Эрику все равно кажется, что это лишь половина правды.  
Он-то думал, что сделанная за пару минут безделушка будет пылиться где-нибудь на чердаке, забытая за ненадобностью. Однако на плече у Пьетро крепкие ножны из хорошей кожи, сделанные как бы не на заказ, а в них, рукоятью вверх – неудобно выхватывать, слишком медленно, но Ртуть, похоже, просто хвастается тем, что у него подобной проблемы нет и быть не может – красуется… Вэрмехальтер.  
Правительство тоже учится на своих ошибках: им нечего противопоставить сверхъестественной скорости Ртути, но помешать ему воспользоваться её преимуществами могут даже люди: кривые, изгибистые коридоры, крохотные комнатки, каждая из которых запирается, как Форт Нокс. Разогнаться попросту негде. Но Пьетро все это, похоже, нисколько не волнует: он треплется о компьютерах, о каких-то играх, к которым можно приспособить даже этот сугубо рабочий инструмент, ехидно пеняет Эрику на расходы, в которые он вводит своим поведением бедный, несчастный и нищий Конгресс США. Не вовремя очнувшийся охранник, потянувшись к тревожной кнопке, кричит от боли: его ладонь пробита насквозь, Пьетро, метнувший кинжал едва ли не на шорох, косится на Эрика, явно ожидая похвалы – и вполне удовлетворен удивленно приподнятой бровью. Эрик хмыкает и призывает застрявший в стене клинок, и Ртуть, почти напоказ не используя собственный дар, перехватывает его рукоять в полете.  
Оружием он пользуется с откровенным удовольствием, с ещё большим удовольствием вплетает в свой танец помощь опытного металлокинетика, но – Эрик мрачнеет, чуя в этом влияние Чарльза – очень старается никого не убивать.  
* * *  
Именно это его однажды и подводит. Это – и глупая, непредставимо нелепая и невозможная случайность.  
Эрик реагирует, как реагировал всегда: вначале облако собранных по дороге металлических осколков превращает в кровавую кашу всех, кто ещё мог бы представлять для них угрозу, и лишь затем – через жалкие доли секунды, на самом деле – кидается к не столько испуганному, сколько до смерти разобиженному этой вселенской несправедливостью Ртути, который зажимает глубокую рану в боку. Эрик боится за двоих и не иначе как с перепугу вдруг научается тому, чего пытался добиться многие годы – управлению тем малым количеством металла, что находится в человеческой крови. Даже так он способен лишь остановить кровотечение, но не исцелить – однако теперь им хватает времени, чтобы добраться до ближайшего городка.  
А там Эрик просто выдергивает со стоянки ближайшую машину скорой помощи вместе с бригадой и, посулив медикам – в случае чего – смерть от собственных будильников и посудомоек, передает им уже вовсю ехидствующего Пьетро. Перепуганные врачи готовы поверить в то, что Магнето способен дотянуться до их техники даже с другого конца света, но, к счастью, напрочь забывают о своем страхе, принимаясь за дело.  
Ни тогда, ни потом Эрик не думает о том, почему же его, давно привыкшего терять соратников, так испугала возможная гибель этого малолетнего позера.  
* * *  
Пьетро продолжает упорствовать. Магнето почти злится: тому давно пора было понять, что людей щадить незачем. Пьетро, конечно же, общается с Ксавьером, а тот и рад возможности переманить очередного наивного юнца на сторону добра…  
− А я и так на стороне добра! – от души возмущается по-прежнему осторожничающий с охранниками государственных тюрем Ртуть. И, помедлив, с какой-то смутно знакомой усмешкой добавляет: − Какой я, такое и добро.  
Фальшивые документы Эрика в этот раз даже настоящие: Пьетро свел дружбу с проективным телепатом из нового пополнения Школы Профессора Икс, так что эти самые документы делали прямо в полиции, на государственных бланках и с государственными печатями.  
* * *  
Все проходит. Однажды клинок Вэрмехальтера вонзается не в плечо очередному незадачливому охраннику, а в горло.  
− Ну упс. – Ртуть только пожимает плечами и, взяв вернувшийся к нему кинжал, идет дальше.  
Магнето ликует: его союзник сделал ещё шаг ему навстречу.  
А Эрику отчего-то жаль.  
* * *  
− Слушай, старик, а ты никогда не задумывался, что тут что-то не так, а? – пихнув его плечом, доверительно вопрошает Пьетро. – Ни на какие мысли не наводит? Ну хотя бы то, что последние лет… много ты восемьдесят процентов времени по тюрьмам сидишь.  
− Твои варианты? – в свою очередь осведомляется Эрик. Он-то знает, в чем причина: трудно победить, когда твой настоящий противник – телепат и, что куда хуже, твой бывший друг, знающий тебя до последней привычки. Но говорить об этом Пьетро бесполезно, в ответ услышишь разве что десяток-другой неприличных намеков, сто какое-то предложение справить свадебку на будущей неделе и совершенно детское ворчание ребенка, которого мама с папой пытаются втянуть в свои ссоры. Времена меняются, и в нынешние, с куда более вольными и терпимыми нравами, даже самому Эрику порой начинает казаться, что уверенность Пьетро не на пустом месте взялась.  
− Ну, например, что пора менять способ действий? – с надеждой предлагает тот. В Централ-парке пустынно, к их скамейке подходит упитанный голубь и выжидательно смотрит на него, явно намекая на угощение. И тут же лишается полудюжины перьев, которые Пьетро сразу засовывает под ремень, крепящий ножны Вэрмехальтера. – Видно ведь уже, что прежний не работает. Да и методы у тебя, по правде… − Он морщится, и Эрик уже ждет подхваченного с чарльзовых слов: «негуманные», но Ртуть, определившись, заканчивает: − нерациональные. Вот зачем ты собирался истребить все человечество, а? Ну зачем?  
− А почему нет? – удивленно приподняв брови, хмыкает Эрик.  
− Я люблю бигмаки, − вдруг уведомляет его Пьетро. Внимательно смотрит на него, как будто желая убедиться, что Эрик правильно его понял, и продолжает: − Вот ты можешь представить себе, чтобы мутант – который звучит гордо! – стал делать мне бигмаки? – Он явно ждет ответа, и Эрик, помедлив, отрицательно качает головой. – Вот то-то! А сейчас куча, просто огромная куча людей каждый день делает много бигмаков, и я знаю, что такое счастье. А ты их истреблять собрался, ну разве ж это дело?  
− Ладно, я непременно сохраню десяток-другой специально для тебя! – неожиданно для себя самого хохочет Эрик. Пьетро смеется в ответ и дружески пихает его в плечо кулаком, как будто ему вполне достаточно одного этого обещания; однако этот разговор Эрик вовсе не собирается сводить к очередной шутке:  
− Если тебе настолько не нравятся мои методы, если ты не согласен с моими целями, зачем тогда ты вытаскиваешь меня из тюрьмы уже который раз подряд?  
Улыбка Ртути неуловимо меняется, становится напряженной и откровенно искусственной. Молчит он почти полторы минуты, чудовищно долго – но затем все же поднимает на Эрика глаза, и тот вдруг понимает, что сейчас услышит правду. Которая ему, скорее всего, не понравится.  
− Просто я тебя все равно люблю, папка, − тихо говорит Пьетро и тут же исчезает в порыве ветра.  
Эрик чуть слышно хмыкает. Улыбается.  
…в трех кварталах к югу Вэрмехальтер, нагревшийся до 36.6 градусов Цельсия, сдвигается в ножнах и легонько толкает рукоятью в плечо Ртути.

* Слушать ханг: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk3BvNLeNgw – и да, в предположительно описываемые времена его ещё не изобрели, но автор вежливо закрыл на это глаза.  
** Wärmehalter (нем.) – сохраняющий тепло, (со)хранитель тепла. На самом деле выражение «сохранять тепло» в немецком звучит по-другому, но имя из него вышло бы чудовищно неблагозвучное, так что автор решил, что пусть Пьетро тоже побудет жертвой Гугл-перевода.


End file.
